Blaine and the turkey
by TheMagicalAri
Summary: Kurt is cooking dinner and Blaine can't stop being a distraction


BLAINE AND THE TURKEY

Kurt cooks dinner for any holiday ever. It's a simple fact, he and his father agreed when Kurt was 11 while they were having Christmas dinner at a Chinese restaurant again that from now on Kurt was in charge of dinner. And he'd been doing a good job too. Dinner had always been ready at 5 o'clock and delicious.

When the Hudson s had moved in with them not much had changed except the amount of food he had to fix. The first holiday dinner they had together was thanksgiving. Carol tried desperately to help Kurt out, but he kept shooing her out of his kitchen so he could keep everything just the way he wanted. By the time Easter had come around and there was a dinner to be made Kurt was able to invite Blaine over.

Not finding much interest in the conversation between Carol and Burt, and absolutely done with trying to talk to Finn, Finn just sat there smiling nervously and completely destroying any attempt to continue the conversation Blaine made with short answers, and he could just tell that he was trying his hardest to not forbid him from ever touching poor fragile Kurt in any, even remotely sexual way, He ended up in the kitchen with Kurt the whole time.

Kurt was less than happy about this turn of events. He kept having to pull Blaine off of the counter he was trying to work on, and listen to the random, admittedly charming (but none the less annoying) jokes that Blaine kept making. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of Blaine s company when things really started to go down hill.

Kurt had a handful of butter and spices and began to coat the inside of the turkey. Blaine giggled from his place on the counter (where he REALLY shouldn't be). Kurt tried ignoring him and succeeded until he was nearly done stuffing the turkey when Blaine's giggles turned into loud guffaws of laughter. Kurt patiently put the handful of stuffing he'd had in hand back into the bowl and turned to face Blaine with his arms crossed.

"What?" He leveled a serious look at Blaine.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He replied starring at the ceiling and trying to not grin. Kurt sighed and turned back to his work, sure he didn't actually want to know.

But just as Kurt was finishing Blaine decided he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He jumped down from the counter and sauntered over to Kurt. He grabbed his shoulders lightly and rested his chin in the crook of Kurt neck.

"You know, that's kinda what it's like." Blaine said plainly, watching Kurt stuff the turkey.

"What, whats like?" He asked tired of Blaine s sense of humor at this point.

"Come on, you know. IT." He said into Kurt s ear, shaking his shoulders lightly.

"No, Blaine I really don't-" But just then it hit Kurt, he did know what Blaine was saying, he understood the innuendo completely. "Oh my god."

Kurt put the turkey and stuffing down and put his hands in the air like he was caught stealing. He suddenly felt guilty of rape and wasn't quite sure of what to do about it. He stood in place for a bit just letting the panic wash over him. He couldn't decide what to do, should he wash the turkey out and bury it in the backyard respectfully or should he continue on business as usual? Either way he ended up calling for Carol to help.

He explained what happened to her in an urgent voice and explained that he just couldn't do that to the poor innocent turkey anymore. Carol told Kurt to go clean up and she would take care of the rest, no problem. So Kurt took a scalding hot shower and sat in his room with Blaine for a bit. As they waited for the food to be finished Kurt admitted that he wasn't sure that he could eat the poor turkey now.

"Oh come on Kurt," Blaine started in friendly tones. " What are you going to do when we decide to...you know." Kurt just stared at Blaine wide eyed and open mouthed, stunned into silence. Blaine was trying to decide whether or not he should say something when Carol called down that dinner was ready.

Through dinner Blaine received many dirty looks from Burt and Finn while Carol pretended not to notice anything and Kurt stared hopelessly at his piece of turkey. Blaine thought it would be a good idea to leave early and not come back for a while. 


End file.
